Bewitched
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A little lemon I came up with that is about a witch and her demon. They're partners, but never get along, Soul's always teasing Maka and entering her room before knocking. But what if Maka tried reverse psychology? Will it work too well on Soul? R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Bewitched **__**Lemon!**_

"_Demon! I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" The seductress witch hollered at the young erogenous demon. Maka Albarn was a witch of black sorcery from time to time, but for the most part she worked on magic in general. She, Maka, had creamy ivory skin that was soft as silk, shoulder length hair that was golden blond and shimmered in the light. Her eyes were beaming jade eyes and an overall petite body; she had small breasts, well-rounded hips, and log curvy legs. She often wore a tight fitted little black dress that barely covered her thick creamy thighs; she wore black thigh high socks that had red lace trimming at the top. Her V-neck top dipped down to her chest and red lace trim covered most of her exposure. Her black bodice had red ribbon that tied into a small bow sitting in the center of her chest, eliminating her flat stomach, small torso and fine curves. Her skirt was limp and hung down just several inches past her thighs with thin red lace and black ribbon weaving in and out of the lace. She wore two small sleeves that began just above the elbow with black silk, just like her dress, with red lace at both ends and the same black ribbon woven in and out. Maka also wore some black heels with two red straps, one at the ankle and the other near her toes. The finish to her outfit was a black hat that was slightly bent at the top with a red sash and silver buckle at the base, her hair in low pigtails that hung low enough for the hat to fit on nicely. _

_Maka fisted her hands together and stomped her right foot on the ground as her cheeks reddened as she looked into deep red orbs that beamed with pure bliss. He was the complete opposite of Maka, she was sweet, kind, intelligent, and wasn't able to maintain her anger. He was six inches taller than Maka and three years older, thus he was twenty-four. He was tanned slightly with white silvery hair that had a mind of its own and spiked up every which way, his bangs covering some of his face, red eyes, sharp teeth and a smirk that drove Maka to the brink of insanity. He always wore a red dress shirt made of silk, along with a cotton black tie and pinstriped black pants with a matching jacket, on special occasions. He had black dress shoes, small red horns on either side of his head and a long curvy red tail. He was the coolest demon known to all, and the most popular with the female demons. One way to describe him most of the time was an erogenous flirt, but he was a pain in the ass only to Maka Albarn, the most distinguished witch in all of Death City. Maka was well aware of the consequences of practicing black magic within Death City's walls and she thus moved out to the middle of the desert where no one could bother her and she wouldn't be putting anyone in danger, but Soul was the only one that came to "assist" her, but he really was distracting her._

"_Soul! Get out! I'm not in the proper attire for you to be in here!" Maka was correct, she was wearing her black and red lacked bra that was the "trim" that sat at the top of her bodice, and she wore thin black and red-laced panties with everything else on but her bodice and her skirt. She was actually in the middle of getting dresses._

"_But I've been dying to see you!" Soul was begging Maka as he slowly approached her, his pinstriped jacked hung up in her hallway closet, shoes at the base of her front door. The living room empty except for a red loveseat, TV and coffee table; her kitchen neat and everything put in its proper place, the hallway long with four doors total, the end being the bathroom, the other three bedrooms and an unknown spare room. One bedroom was Maka's, the other for her "assistant's," and the third a guest room, but mostly used as a storage room, and only Maka knew what was in the forth room._

"_I said get out!" Maka twiddled her fingers and began chanting as her pillows furiously pushed Soul out of her room and onto the floor, the door slamming shut. Maka huffed and placed everything back where it belonged and she finished getting dressed before slowly turning the knob to her door, Soul was leaning against the door and fell back as Maka opened it, Soul fell between her legs and got a great panty shot._

"_Nice panties Maka." Soul looked up at Maka as she huffed, her face becoming red again as she stormed off. She walked into the unknown room and locked the door behind her._

"_HUHHHH!" She screamed into a pink pillow as she rested on her princess canopy bed with daisies and roses all around her, a black cauldron on the opposite corner with a wall of spell books, the adjacent wall with ingredients to make various potions. Next to the bed was a large wardrobe with various capes and witch attire and accessories. The majority of the room was pink and lavender with roses painted on by one of Maka's painting spells. On the ceiling was a large poster of Soul's face where numerous darts were thrown and hung down despicable notes her wrote about her, but Maka had drawn a silly mustache on him and blackened out some of his teeth. When she was in a bad mood she would come to this magical room that offered her some peace of mind along with a secret window behind her bed that could take her anywhere she wanted, or even make her humble abode like a castle at her own whim. The other benefit of the room was that it was sound proof, which made Maka very happy to be able to scream out any of her frustrations, and no one was allowed into the room without Maka's permission._

"_Uhhh! I could kill that god-awful demon! I swear I'll put a spell on him and turn him into a toad! Huhh, I wish he would just do his job and go to his room when he's done. If he just listened." Maka thought of how much she loathed him and wanted him to be more obedient, easier to order around. She thought of his stupid smirk that drove her to the edge, his teeth sharp and terrifying. She thought of his soft hair, hard horns, and long scaly tail that he's never let her go anywhere near. She wanted him, but she'd never admit it to him, no matter how desperate she was, she had spells that calmed her and pushed down the warm feeling in her belly whenever Soul was near her. She wanted him to obey her for a night, just one night and she would do whatever he commanded her for every other night. She thought about what he would look like without any of his suit on, with just his spandex shorts he often wore under his lab coat when they worked on some "messy" spells. Maka felt her body heat rise, but she didn't want to conjure up her spell, instead she would make this room the most erotically intoxicating room of the entire house. She thus stood and did her work, twiddling her fingers and waving her hands, making the room change, everything was black but the bed, her cauldron and spells, along with the ingredients hidden inside a chest where the cauldron once stood. Her bed was the similar shape, but the sheets were red silk and the canopy was red lace and kept a certain cover over the bed. The next was the scent of pure lust that filled the room due to the colorful candles, and flower petals were spread out over the floor and on the bed. The dim light made it even more sensual and made Maka even more impatient. Maka thus walked over to her wardrobe and put up her bodice, skirt, and heels before opening up her thoughts and allowing the door to unlock._

"_Soul." Maka mewled out in a moaning and lingering manor; she sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her hands behind her propping her up and her chest sticking out. She saw snowy hair and red horns peak in through the door as a look of confusion crossed his face, Maka tried to look at appealing as possible._

"_Maka?" Soul's voice was raspy and slightly cracking. He wasn't sure whether or not she would actually let him into her secret lair._

"_Soul!" Maka was commanding now, as she rocked her leg over the other, causing an arousing sensation to come over her. She felt pure desire building at the pit of her stomach and spreading throughout her body. Suddenly Soul practically ran over to Maka and he looked down at her with lust in his eyes, his tail twitching._

"_Y-yes Maka?" Soul's voice was shaky and full of intrigue. Maka stretched her leg out and rubbed on Soul's calf and slowly reached his thigh where she slowed her pace even more and finally reaching his groin where her toes wondered over, causing Soul to groan and let out small growls._

"_M-Maka." His voice was unsteady and full of yearning for her touch. Maka let a smile run across her lips as she drank in the sight of Soul, his lips quivering, tail twitching, and his knees shaking._

"_Come here." Maka patted the space near her as Soul nodded and obeyed her order._

"_Good boy Soul, now you just hold still." Maka leaned over to Soul and began to undo his tie, and then she let the soft fabric rest in her hand as she slowly slid it out from under his collar and pulled it away from his body and throwing it to the ground._

"_Put your foot up here." Maka patted of her thigh and let the slapping noises echo as she slid his shoe off then his sock; she did the same to his other foot. She then gently put his foot to the floor and let her arm trace up his leg past his groin and stop at his belt, pulling it off and throwing it aside. She un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it, kissing over each space of exposed skin, tracing his scare he received from one of her experiments with black magic. The scare ran up from his left hip to his right shoulder, only bumps remaining, she asked if he wanted the scare to vanish but he refused. Once all the buttons were separated from their holes, she discarding the shirt with the rest of his things._

"_Get up." Maka commanded and Soul obeyed. Maka bent down to her knees and undid his zipper and button, tugging the pants down by his hips; Soul kicked them off and looked down at Maka, practically drooling. Maka smiled at the large bulge in his spandex, she giggled at the thought of making Soul so aroused._

"_Mmm Soul, I love it when you're obedient. I wish you would be like this more often." Maka looked up at Soul and winked at him. Maka let her soft pink lips graze over the bulge, causing Soul's tail and body to twitch and his legs to wobble._

"_Hmm, maybe you should sit down, now don't do anything unless I tell you to. Got it?" Maka looked up at Soul sternly. Soul nodded his head, his white hair swaying in every direction. Maka bent down again as she spread open his legs and positioned herself to her liking, then she decided she'd use a little bit of magic. Maka waved her hand and Soul's spandex were on the ground, his fully erect member in front of her face, and she smiled, slowly licking her lips. She neared him and began to kiss him over and over, slowly licking the base and working her way up to the tip as she toyed with his balls in her hand._

"_Maka! Feels g-good." Soul was groaning and grunting with every little move and touch she made. Maka smiled and made popping noises when she releases the tip, then starting over again. She then decided to turn up the notch and began to jerk Soul, starting at a slow pace then increasing her speed with each stroke. Then she finally decided to fully put him in her mouth, savoring his salty taste. She made humming sounds which caused Soul to thrash about and grip the sheets, she finally was bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could go as Soul bucked his hips towards her, his hands tangled in her hair which was slowly falling out of its pigtails._

"_Maka! I can't hold it in anymore, I'm gonna cum!" Soul was desperate for release, but he didn't want to take advantage of the moment. Maka merely smiled and became rougher with her movements, until Soul finally ejaculated into her mouth; she refused to let any drop escape her lips as she swallowed the white sticky substance._

"_How was that?" Maka was out of breath and panting, her chest quickly rising and falling._

"_Amazing." Soul gave Maka a large grin and petted her on the head, bringing her into a tight embrace._

"_Hmm, I'm glad you enjoyed that." Maka returned the grim with a sly smile, adjusting herself to be sitting beside Soul, her legs resting on his._

"_So, why so sudden?" Soul was curious as to why Maka all of the sudden was "in the mood."_

"_Well, to be honest, I've always wanted to do that, but the main reason why I didn't before was because you pissed me off so much. So, I'd like you to be submissive, just for the night and I'll do whatever you want for however long you want the rest of the nights."_

"_Deal."_

"_Really?"_

"_Ya, that was hot, you taking charge. I'd even go as far as to call it, sexy." Soul put an arm around Maka and kissed her on the forehead._

"_Hmm, funny, I would've thought I'd say that about you first." Maka looked up into Soul's red ruby eyes and saw pure pleasure and ecstasy. Soul leaned down until his lips were brushing Maka's, then he slowly let himself mold into her. The kiss was sweet and simple, full of love, but the second was pure lust. Soul went back down for a second kiss, this time he was far more passionate, his tongue licking Maka's lips, to which she didn't budge. Maka giggled and created some space, putting her index finger on Soul's soft and succulent lips._

"_Na ah ahh, I'm the one in charge remember?"_

"_Huhh, fine-whoa!" Soul was suddenly flipped over and Maka was on top of him, her breasts fully exposed to him at that angle, he smiled at the sight but knew he had to be a good boy and behave, after all he'd get her back the following night. Maka suddenly crashed her lips onto Soul's letting her tongue explore his jawline and lips, until he cracked them open, giving her just enough space to dive in. She explored his hot mouth and tasted him, loving every second of it._

"_Mmmm." Maka couldn't help but moan at how well they fit together and how intoxicating this really was. She heard Soul let out a growl at the back of his throat as Maka put her legs on either side of his hips, spreading herself out and slowly moving over him. She let her lace panties brush his now erect cock, and Soul replied by bucking his hips, his tip slightly hitting Maka's clit._

"_AH!" Maka hollered as Soul was bucking faster, nibbling on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore; she threw off her bra and panties in an instant and sat naked atop Soul. His eyes widened at the beauty of Maka, and he felt his face flush at how perky she was, along with following every curve and crescent of her body._

"_You're so beautiful." Soul smiled and sat up to hold Maka's chin, placing another sweet kiss atop her lips._

"_Mmm, you're so sweet. Now, I'm giving you an option, would you prefer stockings and the hat or not?"_

"_I say you keep 'em on."_

"_Hmm hmm, what ever you say." Maka threw her arms around Soul and began to rub his back and shoulders; Soul leaned forward so that Maka's chest was fully pressed against him. She smiled and pushed him back down again, leaving kisses all over his scar, chest, and collarbone._

"_Mmm, touch me Soul." Maka finally gave Soul another command, but her voice was more sensual as it was commanding. Soul brought his hands to rest on the small of Maka's back, slowly making circles with his fingertips and sliding down to her rear and giving it a light squeeze, making Maka mewl and whimper at his touch. Soul began to move his hands up, cupping Maka's small breasts and tweaking the nipples, causing them to harden._

"_Soul!" Maka moaned his name and began to thrash about over him, her hips bucking on their own, and smacking against Soul's cock making wet gushing sounds. Maka finally grabbed one of Soul's hands and moved it towards the area where Maka needed relief the most. Her sex was soaking wet and Soul's fingers slid over the folds slowly encircling her clit, causing Maka to cry out and grasp Soul's shoulders._

"_Soul, more!" Maka pleaded. Soul smiled and moved his head so that his mouth was right under her bosom, and his tongue went to work. Swirling, sucking, and nibbling on Maka's teat, making it raw and swollen, then he moved to the next one. Maka's head was thrown back as Soul's movements became rougher and rougher, slowly bringing her to the edge and closer to her orgasm._

"_Yes yes yes! Oh Soulll!" Maka cried out as Soul grunted, letting finger-by-finger slip inside Maka, until he had four in her. Maka's hips bucking, her breasts swaying and her head thrashing about. Soul's hips were bucking, smacking into her butt, until he couldn't take it anymore._

"_Maka please!" His voice was begging and Maka couldn't ignore it for she felt the same. Maka nodded._

"_But first, I'd like to try something." Maka's head leaned down until her lips were above Soul's nipples, and she repeated the actions Soul did until he was grunting, growling, and even moaning, then she sat up, wet sex over Soul's erect and throbbing member, she slowly slid herself on him and let his size readjust to his length._

"_Ahhh, Soul you're so big." Maka felt a wince of pain, but knew it would be gone soon._

"_And you're so tight!" Soul's face scrunched up, trying to resist the urge to buck senselessly. Maka put her hands on Soul's chest and let her hips move in a circular motion, her knees touching the mattress, leaving her fully spread out and open to Soul._

"_Ahhh! How's that f-feel Soul?" Maka was moaning and hissing at the pleasure that was now taking over._

"_G-good." Soul put his hands on Maka's hips and looked at her for approval, to which she nodded her head. BANG!_

"_AH!"_

_BANG!_

"_AHHH!"_

_BANG!  
"AHHHHHHH!"_

_Soul set his pace, slow but hard and Maka was thrilled and entering a world of ecstasy. Soul was grunting and hollering out her name over and over again, along with load hisses of impatience._

"_Ssssss, Maka! So damn tight!"_

"_Yes Soul! Give it to me baby! AH ah ah ahhh! Harder! Fuck me harder! Eeeeaaahhh!"_

"_That's it!" Soul grabbed Maka's hips and ferociously slammed into her like a wild beast._

"_Fuck! Ya ya ya ya!"_

"_Maka Maka Maka Maka! I'm not gonna last much longer! Fuck!"_

"_Me neither! Ahhhh Soullll!"_

"_Makaaaa!" They finally road through their orgasm and released inside one another, Maka passing out onto Soul, panting heavily._

"_That was amazing!" Maka managed to get out through huffs and puffs._

"_Ya it was!" Soul stroked Maka's hair, brushing her bangs out of her face._

"_Don't pull out yet Soul, I've never been this close to you before. I kinda like it." Maka smiled sweetly at Soul, drips of sweat running down her angelic face._

"_I kind of love it." Soul smiled back, placing a kiss on Maka's forehead, then another on her lips._

"_Mmmm, ok, I need to lay down for a while." Maka slowly slid off of Soul and laid down next to him, Soul wrapping her protectively in his arms._

"_I love you Maka." His voice was raspy and sincere._

"_What?" Maka was taken aback as she looked up at him._

"_I said I love you Maka Albarn."_

"_I love you too Soul Eater Evans!" Maka jumped at Soul, wrapping him in a tight embrace._

"_Hmm, I hoped you'd say that. Would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Great, now you may be a little sore tomorrow, but tomorrow night you're all mine." Soul smiled devilishly at Maka. She merely sat up, crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled up a chair; her legs stretched out at she toyed with herself._

"_Ya, but tonight you're all mine. Now come here, I want to do some naughty experiments involving your horns and tail."_

"_This is going to be one hell of a long night." Soul crawled to Maka; letting his tail brush her wet sex as they both mewled in pleasure._

"_So you are sensitive there hu? What about here?" Maka began to rub her hands up and down on Soul's horns, seeing that his member was now fully erect again and ready to go._

"_Maka!" Soul grunted as she used one hand to rub his horns, the other to rub his tail and her foot to rub his cock._

"_Now, entertain me Soul eater."_

"_Aww shit, I think you bewitched me, body and soul." Soul smirked as Maka began to moan his name again as he stroked her with his tail again, round two now beginning, and the night was still young._

_6/11/13_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, BUT I do own the story. Enjoy **

**MAJOR LEMON WARNING! Lemons coming your way!**

_**Sight**_

**Soul's POV**

"Damn." I whispered under my breath as I soaked in the view in front of me. It was my sexy as hell, gorgeous girlfriend; she was wearing a sexy black maid outfit with a white apron that was accenting her small, but perky breasts, and her tiny waist. Her hair was in two high pigtails, and she was wearing a pair of sexy thigh high boots, she decided it'd be a good idea to wear this sexy little number whenever she was doing household chores, and of course she made one important rule: NO TOUCHING! Only seeing was ok when she was in this outfit, which was driving me CRAZY! Every time she had to pick something up, she'd bend over just enough so that her red-hot panties were showing. I cursed every time she caught me trying to get close enough to touch, but she'd shake her finger at me and say,

"Tsk, tsk Soul, no touching remember? You can only look."

Then she'd wink at me and continue cleaning, and cooking. At some point she made me lunch and said she had a surprise for me later that day. Thus my mind wondered as I tried to figure out what her surprise for me was. From dirty thought to dirty thought, I tried to decide what it was she was going to give me. And as I was on the edge of coming up with my next idea, I suddenly heard a Maka calling for me.

"Oh Soul, come and get your surprise." She mewled at me as I jumped up and ran to our bedroom.

My mouth dropped as I walked into the room, she was in her red lingerie, and they were made of lace, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Though in her hands was a pair of cuffs, some rope, earplugs, and some Vaseline. I smirked as I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"What's all this?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow while looking at her questioningly.

"Well, you always say we never do enough kinky stuff, so I had an idea. For tonight, I want to try a little experiment. I want to test your senses, and if you like, you can have the next night, or day to test mine. Deal?" She looked at me, on hand on her hip as I felt myself grow hard at the thought. My tail twitching as my heart began to pound as I smiled and gave her the only answer I could think of.

"Sure, why the hell not? So long as I get my turn, then sure, I'm all good with it." I shrugged, to be honest, I didn't all together mind when she took charge, but so long as I knew I'd get my fair share of enjoyment out of it, I was fine with it.

"Mmm, good answer, ok, take a seat." Maka patted her hand on a black leather seat next to her.

I walked over; she first stripped me down bear, and sat me in the chair.

"Give me all you got babe." I looked up at her sincerely.

"Hmm good little demon. For now, we'll be focusing on sight." She winked as she cuffed my hands behind the back of the chair, to which was just the right size for me to stretch my arms around the back of it comfortably. Next were my feet, one was tied to one leg of the chair, and one to the other, then she stuck earplugs in each ear, next was some Vaseline that deterred my sense of smell. As she acted out each one of these kinky tasks, I felt myself getting more and more aroused. All I was focusing on was what was in front of me. At first she was smiling as she tilted her head to the side, to be sure to keep my interested, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a small witch hat and sat it atop her head, she looked at me, as if to get my approval, I nodded my head as she smiled at me. She mouthed the word,

"Good."

Then she began to strut over to me, managing to not somehow not touch me, but gave me a lap dance, of course she used some form of magic so that I couldn't feel her, because when I looked down, she was indeed sitting on my lap, I was as hard as a rock, even though I couldn't feel her creamy white skin. I felt myself groan by just looking at her, I never knew sight could be such a thrilling and powerful sense.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smell**_

Next was smell, I knew it by the way she pulled a tissue out as she wiped away the Vaseline. Slowly but surely I could smell that sweet scent that was Maka. Her strawberry shampoo, I felt myself stick my nose in her hair as I inhaled it. I moved my nose downward, more towards her neck as I smelt that sweet smell of sweat, then down betwixt her breasts, but she was sure to pull away as she scolded me. I pouted as she simply smiled and did something unbelievable, she managed to turn upside down and stuck her soaking wet pussy in my face, fuck. I just kept inhaling that scent of her pussy, Shinigami help him because it smelled so damn good, but it was killing me that she wasn't doing anything to me in return. I simply felt all the blood rush from my head to my rock hard member. All I kept thinking was, _please let the next sense be touch!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sound **_

Suddenly Maka stood up, sat on my lap and took out the earplugs, to which I was relieved, however it wasn't exactly what I wanted to occur next. But as soon as she did so, her lips neared my ear as she began to whisper dirty fantasies into my ear, to which caused me to groan.

"Nnn, Soul I hope you're enjoying sniffing my soaking pussy, I want you so bad, but we'll both have to be patient now." She whispered seductively into my ear.

"Ma-ka, I'm going crazy!" I threw my head back, hoping this torment would come to a close.

"Mmm, I know baby, but I promise the next sense will be worth your while. It's taste." Maka licked the shell of my ear as a wave of pleasure surged through my body.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taste**_

"Mmmm, nnmmmghh." Maka was moaning as she continued to lick me. Starting from my ears, then to my lips, then my neck, to my chest, stomach, and then groin area.

But she took her damn sweet time getting to my most vital organ!

"Maka! My cock, please for the love of Shinigami!" I begged as my tail flicked back and forth.

"Mmm, no, not yet." She pulled away after licking my thighs and going to my horns.

"Uhhh." I groaned as she licked the base of my horns to their tips. She drenched one then went to the other as she swirled her tongue around it and made sure to suck hard.

"Fuu-ck!" I could feel my cock twitching, but there wasn't much she was doing about it.

"Mm, what a naughty demon you are." She giggled as she grabbed my tail and gave it a flick of her tongue. I groaned loudly as she then started at the base and slowly worked her way to the tip, finally sucking at it, swirling her tongue and applying rough kisses to it.

"Don't worry, touch is next." Maka sat in front of me as she took off her spell, to which rid of the handcuffs and rope; however, I was not in control of my moments.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Touch**_

"Now, listen to me closely, I want you to do exactly as I say, or I'll tie you up again, got it?" She looked at me sternly.

I simply nodded my head.

"Good, now, I don't mind if you want to touch, but you're going to have to be patient for the finale, got it?" She looked at me with those serious jade eyes of hers.

"Yes ma'am." I gave one stern nod of my head.

"Hmm, now let's continue." She slid between my legs as she spread them open wide and gingerly began to tease my member with each finger, one digit at a time. I felt myself completely loose control as I pleaded and begged for her to do more, but she simply went to my tail, then my horns, kissed me passionately, but still not doing a thing about my erection, to which was beginning to become painful.

"Maka, please! How much more!" I begged again.

"Mmm, now!" With one swift movement she used her skilled hands to toy will my testicles with one hand as the other jerked me off, I screamed her name to the heavens as she began sucking HARD while swirling her tongue around my shaft, whilst she continued to jerk at the base and cradle my testicles.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Maka, I'm gonna cum!" I hollered out as she moved even faster until I came in her mouth. I threw my head back as my fingers grasped onto her pigtails, pulling her head as close to the base as possible. I felt as though I began to sweat, panting, unable to move until I regained my balance. I felt as though every sense in my body was used to get me through this amazing blowjob, then I realized how much I preferred to use all my senses at once.

"Mmm, gulp, how was that?" Maka finished swallowing my semen as she looked up at me.

"Amazing." I smiled at her.

"Good, now, let's continue this on the bed shall we?" Maka got up and walked over to the bed.

"Sure thing." I smiled as I walked over with her, already feeling myself becoming hard again.

We rocked each other through the night, our voices intermixed as I thrust into her tight pussy over and over again, making sure she herd me, felt my touch on her erect nipples, tasted my saliva when we kissed, smelled the sweat that was coming off me, and saw how much I loved her by the look in my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sight**_

**Maka's POV**

"Hey Maka, I got something for ya." Soul called out as I turned around from working on creating new spells, I walked into our room.

"What's up Soul?" I looked at him curiously as I tilted my head to the side.

"Hmm, it's payback time babe." His tail twitched as he held out the same rope, handcuffs, earplugs (newer ones), Vaseline, and that same black chair.

"Oh boy." I crossed my arms as I sighed, stripped down and walked over to the chair, the feeling of the cold black leather gave me chills that ran down my spine and aroused me.

"Hmm, now that's more like it, I always appreciate it when my sex slave obeys my orders, makes my life a little easier." Soul smirked as he pulled my arms behind my back and cuffed them just behind the chair.

Next he tied each ankle to one side of the front leg, he then placed an earplug in each ear, then placed enough Vaseline so that I could only smell it and nothing else. I felt myself slowly becoming consumed by the urge to be touched, but I knew better. Soul would take his sweet time in giving me any pleasure. I noticed he also stripped down, completely naked, I saw how hard he was by just looking at me. He smirked as he simply watched me, the way my eyes were lidded and glazed over as I felt my face becoming red as I noticed he began to touch himself, giving himself pleasure while I whished I was on the receiving end. As he reached his climax, he suddenly stopped as he grabbed a tissue and wiped my nose so that my sense of smell came back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Smell**_

I noticed my sense of smell was revived as I also saw Soul bending down between my legs as he took a strong inhale, I felt his nose breathing in the scent of my womanhood as I shivered with pleasure. He worked his way up my body, smelling every inch until he reached my hair, taking the strands as he inhaled my strawberry shampoo scent. I felt myself beginning to moan as Soul looked at me and smiled. Those burning ruby red eyes staring into my jade ones, he was intimidatingly sexy, and I dared not make a move without his consent.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sound**_

"Nnn, Soul!" I was shocked to hear myself moan as I noticed he took out my earplugs.

"Mmm, you've been such a good girl." Soul groaned in my ear as he began to paint very descriptive situations in my ear, to which further aroused me.

"Nnn Soul, I want it!" I begged him as he smiled again, he then bent down between my legs as his face neared my dripping womanhood, and I knew then what was to come next.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Taste**_

"Mmm, now let's see how you taste." Soul purred as his extremely long tongue inched closer and closer towards my soaking wet pussy.

"Nnn." I felt my senses growing hazy as his tongue flicked against my clitoris.

I hollered out his name as he quickened the movement of his tongue. I felt myself becoming louder and louder as he stuck his tongue in my vagina and pulled it out to suck on me HARD. I felt as though I'd be turned inside out.

"Soul!" My head flew back as I reached my climax, but he stopped my just shy of it's ending, thus I was left pouting.

"Hmm, nice try, but I'm not letting you off that easy." Soul teased as he began to lick me, tasting me from my thighs up to my stomach, my breasts, my neck, my ears, then my lips as he kissed me passionately, his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth.

I felt myself becoming lost once again, until he pulled away and began to untie me.

"Now this last part will probably be your favorite, but you'll have to be a good girl and resist the urge to take charge, got it?" He looked at me sternly as I nodded my head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Touch**_

"Nnn, Soul!" I was hollering out his name as he touched me, his rough fingertips outlining every inch of my body. Starting from the top of my head, grazing over my face, outlining my lips, then my neck, shoulders, collarbone, breasts, nipples, stomach, naval, legs, arms, and then finally, the place where I needed to be touched the most. I hadn't realized it until this moment, but my clitoris had been throbbing for some time now, and the chair had become drenched. Soul seemed pleased with himself as he finally decided to pick me up, walk me over to the bed, throw me atop it, spread my legs, and readied himself for entry. He thrust himself into me as I felt myself tighten around him.

"Soul!" I moaned as he growled, his tail vigorously flicking back and forth.

Once it was close enough, I grabbed it and stuck its tip in my mouth as I began to suck on it, causing Soul to groan and call out my name. He began to thrust inside me as I sucked harder, forcing his tail further inside my mouth as I felt his hard member beginning to twitch. He had no trouble in bringing us to our climax within a matter of minutes. Soul tended to be rather rough when impatient, and let's just says it paid off for the two of us.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd last all night." Soul huffed as I cuddled up against his strong chest.

"Yeah, but what a night, I feel so tired now." I yawned as Soul chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Hmm, I could use some sleep too." Soul closed his eyes as he felt himself slowly falling asleep.

"I love you Soul." I whispered over to him.

"I love you too Maka." I could almost see him smiling at me as he said this; it was as if my senses were enhanced after our "exercise." It was rewarding in many ways, for I felt we both had grown closer over the past couple of nights, to which I'm glad to say that no witch and her demon could ever be as close as we are now. Every sense I have within myself tells me this, and I know this to be true, for I could never love another as much as I love this demon: Soul Eater.


End file.
